The Abandoned Beach
The Abandoned Beach is a large stretch of undeveloped land adjacent to the Atlantic Ocean located within the southern USA state of Virginia. It was found by Joe Winko on Google Earth, and it almost became the place that Joe Winko died at in August of 2017. August of 2017 The Abandoned Beach was first mentioned by Joe Winko in his 2017 episode of Joe Winko Talk called Reasons Why I've Always Thought of Death A Lot. Joe Winko explains that in August of 2017, Joe Winko received a letter in the mail stating the state of Wisconsin was going to cut Joe Winko off of his state health insurance, which consequently would result in Joe Winko not being able to receive his Insulin which is needed for him to survive due to his Type 1 Diabetes. Joe Winko was very upset by this and thought he was going to die. Since he did not want to die in Wisconsin, Joe Winko posted an add on Craigslist saying that he wanted to runaway forever (much like with what almost happened in Arkansas back in year 2015). However, Joe Winko did not end up dying on the beach since his psychiatrist wrote the state a letter explaining Joe Winko's mental illnesses and told them not to cut Joe Winko's state health insurance. Therefor, Joe Winko did not have to die at all and Joe Winko did not end up at the abandoned beach in August of 2017. However, a stranger on craigslist did call Joe Winko on the phone (his number was on the craigslist ad) and the stranger told Joe Winko that he would give him a ride to the beach, but Joe Winko declined since he was not going to be cut off his state health insurance and did not have to die at all. What would've happened if Joe Winko was left at the Abandoned Beach? where the Abandoned Beach is first mentioned.]] In the episode of Joe Winko Talk titled, Reasons Why I've Always Thought Of Death A Lot, Joe explains that if he would've ran away to the beach in August of 2017, he would've been there alone and would've been stranded with no access to food, water (fresh drinkable water), or insulin, and therefor, he would've eventually would have perished of either dehydration or Diabetic Ketoacidosis or possible even hypothermia (yet hypothermia would be highly unlikely since this would've occurred in August during the summer of 2017). Joe Winko also could've died by drowning by being swept into the ocean by a hide tide which could've caught him off guard. Joe Winko Also mentioned that he believes his body still probably would've not been found (as of September 12th 2017) and would possibly be badly decomposed or 'shriveled up' and unrecognizable. He also mentions that it would most likely take years for his body to be identified due to Joe Winko having no living relatives to make a DNA match, and the unknown exact location of Joe Winko's Biological Father's grave. It is also likely that his body would've never been found if it was washed away into the ocean by a high tide. Also, due to the vast size of the beach and the fact that it appears to be uninhabited due to no signs of construction or development, it is very likely that it would've taken a very long time for Joe Winko's body to be found or discovered, if it would've ever been found. Category:Locations Category:Real Locations